


Surprise

by bluelilyrose



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I want this, Michael... I want you,” she told him. “It's felt so long since we had some real privacy and I don't want to waste a second of this.” She was well aware that being out in the open wasn't exactly private but they weren't overlooked by anyone so hopefully it would be okay.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime during the early part of Season 3 and has been written for [The Porn Battle XV Challenge](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html) using the prompt 'blanket'.
> 
> * * *

When Michael laced his fingers with hers and silently led her out of his apartment, Maria figured they would be leaving the building but he surprised her by, instead, taking her onto the roof and she gasped at the sight before her.

Little tea lights were dotted around the place creating a warm glow. A cooler was situated between a couple of upturned crates and, just off to the side, a blue and black plaid blanket was spread out.

“Michael...”

“Is this okay?” he asked.

Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, she nodded. “It's perfect. I don't get why though.”

“Does there have to be a reason?”

The blonde chuckled. “When it comes to you there usually tends to be a reason.”

Ducking his head, he rubbed the back of his neck. “The past couple of months haven't been easy for us and what with Max now salting our game with him staying at my place, I thought it'd be nice to have a night alone.”

“And it doesn't hurt that my mom happens to be out of town, huh?” Maria teased.

He flashed her a smirk. “You know how much I love that newspaper of hers,” he said, remembering the morning Amy Deluca had walked in on him and Maria fast asleep in her bed and she'd swatted him with her newspaper, chasing him out of the house. Thankfully, that had been long before they'd gotten intimate because he shuddered to think what the woman would've done to him had she found them naked.

Crossing over to where he stood, Maria ran her hands over her boyfriend's firm chest before bringing them to rest on his shoulders and pushing herself up onto her toes, she pressed her mouth against his and kissed him soft and slow; letting her tongue tease the seam of his lips which he instantly parted to grant her access.

As their kiss intensified, she began popping the buttons on his shirt and once it was completely unbuttoned, she stripped him of it and started working on unbuckling his belt.

“Maria, I—”

“I want this, Michael... I want you,” she told him. “It's felt so long since we had some real privacy and I don't want to waste a second of this.” She was well aware that being out in the open wasn't exactly private but they weren't overlooked by anyone so hopefully it would be okay.

Michael leaned in and kissed her hard. “Me either.” He watched as she took a step back and unzipped her skirt, pushing the black fabric down over her hips and letting it pool around her ankles where she kicked it aside. As always, her legs looked incredible and he couldn't help hoping she'd leave her heels on.

His gaze followed Maria as she walked over to the blanket and removed the rest of her clothing before taking a seat in the middle of it and leaning back on her elbows which caused her pert breasts to jut out even more magnificently.

“You coming?” she quipped, laughing at how quickly he stripped out of his clothes until he was just as naked as she was.

Her laughter soon turned into a moan that filled the night sky as the entire length of his body rubbed against her own, his erection pressing into her stomach. “You feel so good,” she whimpered, spearing her fingers through his shaggy hair.

“So do you,” Michael told her, shifting his position so the swollen head of his cock could slide along her slippery wet folds while he sucked on her right nipple.

They had hardly gotten started and she could already feel the faint stirrings of an orgasm low in her belly. “Please...”

Reaching his hand out, he managed to grab one of the condoms he'd put there when he was setting things up and he ripped open the foil packet with his teeth, sheathing himself in the thin latex in what seemed to be record time.

Sealing his mouth over hers, Michael swallowed the loud cry that tore from her throat as he entered her in one deep thrust. Fuck, she was so hot and tight! He held still savouring the sensation until the pressing of her high heels into his bare ass a couple of moments later had him moving.

Her hands roamed everywhere they could reach, pulling him even further into her as she rocked her hips in time with his. Slipping a hand between their bodies, she frantically rubbed her clit before moving her fingers lower to caress his balls.

“Fuck!”

“You like that, huh?”

“God, yes,” he growled as he picked up the pace and fucked into her even harder; his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head when she began clenching her pussy around his shaft. “I'm gonna come,” he warned her.

Maria curled her fingernails into the rounded tops of his shoulders, the delicious sensations he was creating within her almost too strong to bear. “Do it,” she encouraged, repeatedly squeezing her pelvic muscles around his cock.

Michael gripped the blanket either side of Maria's head as he finally reached his crescendo and emptied himself into the condom. Wanting her to come, too, he took over feverishly rubbing her clit while his teeth grazed her nipples in turn. His semi-hard cock was still inside of her and he slowly inched his hips back and forth in direct counterpoint to what his hand was doing and it didn't take very long for her entire body to seize up as her climax struck.

She trembled with little aftershocks as a gentle breeze cooled their overheated bodies and cupping the back of his head, she directed his face towards hers. The kiss was tender but she could already feel the passion igniting again and her clit throbbed in anticipation. All she wanted was for them to lock themselves away in Michael's bedroom for the rest of the night but she knew that was unlikely to happen thanks to Max most likely arriving in the next hour or so.

“So, the gruesome twosome will be here soon,” Michael said, pushing himself up onto his forearms so he could look at her.

“You shouldn't call them that,” she said, trying hard not to laugh at the currently apt description of their best friends. Sobering a little, she added, “I wish we could do this again.”

“Yeah,” he murmured. “You know, I could always sneak into your place with you. Your mom's not back until next week, right?”

Maria smiled. “Right.” She knew taking him home with her was a risk given that her mother occasionally returned from her trips early but right now, in this very moment, she didn't care.

Being with Michael felt too damn good to worry about the repercussions.

_Fin_


End file.
